GyroAccelerator
- Red Tie= - Eagle Tie= - WB (Down)= - WB (Up)= - RB (Down)= - RB (Down)= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Baby= |caption =How the ass would I use three segments as a weapon? I don't have three hands, and using your mouth to swing weapons is for cocky green-haired people. |title = Heir of Life |age = 20 Earth Years (9.23 Alternian Sweeps) |screenname = gyroAccelerator |style = The way I type my Wiki articles, of course. |specibus = cuekind |modus = Card Game |planet = Land of Sky and Vines |like = Pretty much all of my fantrolls' interests are from my own. Oh, and I also like my Kernelsprite. He's awesome. |hate = |music = }} Who's this fuckass? Your name is TOM PETRARCA, and you just made a fuckton of fantrolls. Okay, so you only made about FOURTEEN. Still, that's a lot. It was part of a PERSONAL CHALLENGE you put on yourself. You told yourself; "Make a fantroll," and then the SLEEPY AVIAN ONE CAME TO LIFE. You then made MADE ONE IN YOUR OWN IMAGE, and it was good. Afterwards came the fuckton. You have a VARIETY OF INTERESTS. For one, you like MS PAINT ADVENTURES, and making sprites BASED ON IT. You also enjoy SWIMMING and have a fondness for PIRATES, as well as BIKING, collecting and CUDDLING PLUSHIES, making decisions BASED ON COINFLIP, ANTHROPOMORPHIC FAUNA OF THE SEPERABLE AVIAN VARIETY, PERSONA 4, ONE-ON-ONE FIGHTERS, COMPUTERS, WRITING STORIES AND CONCEPTS, and COMEDY, SOMETIMES OFTEN SATIRE. You also sometimes have a need to KEEP THINGS IN ORDER, and sometimes you just DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT, or FANBOY OVER FALKOR MAKARA. Seriously, he is one sexy motherfucker. Speaking of sexy motherfuckers...I mean Venusaur. Anyway, let's talk about your Kernelsprite. Y'know, that floaty dude who helps you through THE LAND OF SUN AND VINES. But first, your trolltag...er, chumhandle...is gyroAccelerator, and you talk like a normal person. Seriously, quirks are for chumps. Introduce the floaty dude. - Tig-OSprite= - Tig-O= - Cobalion= }} |caption =I don't understand why someone would wear a tie over a hoodie, but then again, nor do I care. |title = |age = |screenname = |style = Perfect syntax. |specibus = |modus = |planet = |like = meditation, deep thoughts, my master, justice, people who ask before pulling his zippers |hate = surprise zipping apart, getting zippers caught on things |music = }} This is your KERNELSPRITE. His name is COBALISPRITE, prototyped from your TIG-O CLUMP-O-LUMP and COBALION PLUSHIE. You cannot express how much you love him. He is like your BEST FRIEND IN THE MEDIUM. He also has zippers on his NECK and WAIST, so he can be ZIP-AND-MATCHED. He is also a BADASS IN COMBAT, and pretty handy with SWORDS. He's also very JUSTIFIED, and gets an attack boost when HIT WITH DARK TYPE MOVES. Okay, all Pokemon jokes aside, he's a good sprite, and you wouldn't want anything else. What will you two do? CardsAgainstHumanityTrolls.PNG|Play an arousing game of Cards Against Humanity with a couple of canon characters. HomestuckSelfPortrait.PNG|Pose as a team because shit just got real. Category:FangWolf.EXE Category:Human